smallvillecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
John Jones (Americanization of J'onn J'onzz) is a martian and Mars' sole survivor along with his niece Megan Morse. John is a lieutenant of Metropolis Police Department and a member of the Justice League. Personality John Jones has a very direct personality.John is portrayed as strong-willed and brave also a strong believer in destiny.He has a very close bond with Clark,Chloe and Oliver. John helped Hawkman and said that giving up on humanity isn't the anwser. John was part of the Martian Holocaust,the cause of the death of the martian race. John is one of Jor-El's closest friends. Powers and Abilities Martians are high-class cosmic beings along with Kryptonian's and are one of the strongest beings in the universe,stronger than Kryptonian's. *Super Strength:John can press 100 tons with ease a low estimate since his strengtha is possibly incalculable. * Super Speed:John can run faster than the human eye can see,he can even reach Mach 1 meaning he can run at light speed. *Invulnerability : John possesses a very high durability threshold; as such, he is highly resistant, and can withstand bullets , but aliens such as Kryptonians can hurt him. *'Flight': John can easily defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate or even maneuver in the air at will, apparently through some type of telekinetic field. Because he rarely super speeds, he is more often seen traveling using this ability. *'Shapeshifting': John can alter his mass, density and shape into virtually anything. His alien form is seen when Doctor Fate restores his powers and abilities.John morphed into Amanda Waller and tricked a Checkmate agent into releasing him.John uses this ability to maintain his human form. He can also create a jacket and shirt when he needs to.J'onn "taking" his shirt and jacket off when he is alone. *'Heat blast': John can emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. He used this ability on Aldar to save Clark, and seemed to have used it on Icicle in the final battle at Watchtower. *'Healing Factor': John is very resistant, though he is far from being indestructible; as such, he can heal from virtually any wound by leaving Earth's atmosphere, otherwise it won't work. Even when Bizzaro punched through his stomach and ripped out a large chunk of tissue, he was rather unaffected by the damage, and remained on Earth for quite some time before leaving its atmosphere to heal. *Telepathy: John is inherently telepathic, and can enter a being's mind mentally and communicate with them. Seeing no alternative, John entered Clark's mind to try to warn him that Dr. Hudson was trying to claim his body so he could use his abilities.John, upon saving Clark and restoring his powers through the sun, sensed that Clark wanted to mature and make a change without holding back. He later sensed that Clark used his X-Ray Vision on him. *'Memory Manipulation': Allowed John to wipe Waller's mind of the memory of Clark, Oliver and Chloe's faces. *'Super Stamina': John has an elevated stamina; as such, he can maintain constant movement for long periods of time. He was in space, and was able to fly tostop Clark from killing Lionel, and didn't seem tired at all.He later flew Bizzaro to Mars and returned unfazed.He proved this again when he flew Clark into the sun without getting tired. *'Invisibility': John was able to become temporarily invisible during the fight against Icicle. *'Intangibility': John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. This ability is linked to his willpower. *'Martian Vision': John can shoot threads of fire from his eyes, and bolts of force causing damage greater than 1000 lbs of TNT (not demonstrated in the show). ﻿John used this to destroy the Kandorian blood sample.. Although not demonstrated in the series, John has the following powers:' Infrared Vision, X-ray Vision, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision', Telescopic, Microscopic as well as Heat Vision. *'Multilingualism': John proved to be fluent in many different languages. *'Skilled Hand-to-hand combat': John has proved to be highly skilled when it comes to fighting an opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as he took down a criminal with relative ease and apprehended him before being shot. *'Detective Skills:' John works as a detective for the Metropolis Police Department. He was able to locate Checkmate's headquarters by himself and later assisted Batman in searching for the White Martian. He was also able to keep up with Batman's thought process. Vulnerabilities *'Kryptonians:'Kryptonians can hurt Joh beacuse of his weaker invulnerability. *'Fire:'John is scared of fire and is weakened by it,though he still seems capable of using his ability. Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:DC Universe Characters